Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags can be used for authentication. It may be desired to attach electronics that can be used for authentication to human skin. However, conventional RFID antennas may not provide sufficient flexibility for use in an RFID tag attached to human skin or may be prone to breaking when subject to the flexing or stretching associated with skin movement.